


Being Yourself

by Merfilly



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Introspection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle looks at the pair they are</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Yourself

Warrior and Bard always sounded a little cliché to Gabrielle, but it did fit them. Xena was the epitome of The Warrior, and if anyone dared doubt it out loud, Xena would correct their error in judgment... firmly. As for Gabrielle, while she had picked up some tricks of Xena's trade, she still had the stories swimming in her head every night they camped by a fire, or bedded down in an inn.

She sometimes wondered what would happen if they got swapped, what Xena would be like in her role...and then she would shut her thinking down, lest some willful goddess took it in mind to do just that.

However, when Xena would pull her in against her, nestling her close, Gabrielle couldn't imagine being anything but what she was...the woman Xena loved.


End file.
